A Legendary Day Off
by Roggamer22
Summary: Oneshot!Everyone knows about legendary Pokemon. Always Serious right, well what happens when some of them get a vacation, a VERY VERY FUNNY story!


My first one shot. I thought this up at random about 2 days ago and decided to go ahead and do it.

**A Legendary Day Off**

_We all know about Legendary Pokemon. Really strong and really serious, more like monsters then Pokemon. But what happens when some of them finally have a break? A very very VERY funny story... Let's begin with them Bird Pokemon, always fighting right? Well guess what, you are so right!_

**Zapdos' Dairy **

"Get back here with that!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Loser!"

Three bird Pokemon flying in the distance, one chasing the other two for some reason. The first two being an Articuno and a Moltres, the one following being a Zapdos. Articuno holding something in one of it's talons. Moltres laughing at what's in the book. Articuno reading it's contents. "Dear Dairy, I hate Articuno and Moltres SOO much! They are so annoying and they always take my stuff."

"Hahaha! Harsh Zapdos! How can you even write when you don't have hands?"

"I'm gonna kill you 2!" Zapdos said angrily as she chased the others.

**Mew learns a new move**

_Believe it or not Mew spends most of her time training...and cosplaying... heres a new move she just learned..._

"Hey Mewtwo watch this!" Said Mew cheerfully.

"For the last time I don't want to listen to your impersonation of Dawn!"

"Not that! I learned a new move! The text screen said so!"

"Really what is it?"

"I think it's called teleport..."

"Sounds interesting... lets see it."

"Okay..." Mew said as she got ready to use the move. Mewtwo watched as Mew got a running-(ergh flying) start. when suddenly...Poof Mew was gone.

"Wow it actually worked... finally some quiet..." Mewtwo said as he watched TV.

Mew traveled through what look like some kind of forest. "Cool it works!" But then the forest was gone and Mew was suddenly in a city. "Hey Poke City... Never been able to come here..." The city was gone and Mew was now in the mountains, an unsuspecting Pokemon gets crashed by Mew and went flying across the sky. "Sorry Lucario!"

Lucario lands at the peak of the mountain wondering what just happened. "?"

Mew was going faster now as she suddenly lost balance and started spinning wildly across the changing sky. Suddenly at a lake she crashed through a cave hard breaking the entire thing at once as Mesprit stared at her destroyed home. "What the?"

"Sorry Mesprit I'll pay for the damages!"

"I'm gonna get you Mew!" Mesprit said as Mew teleported somewhere else.

As Mew span around wildly out of control she teleported to Fullmoon Island as Darkrai and Cresselia were chatting. Mew crashed into both sending them in oppisite directions. "Sorry!"

Soon Mew teleported into a mysterious area finally stopping. "Whoa...never do that again..." As she looked around she realized where she was.

"Mew...? Where have you been for the last hour?" Said Mewtwo.

"I'm never using that move again..." Mew said as she flew away.

**Rayquaza's Rock**

_Since he had time Rayquaza decided to fly around for a while...until he got stuck between a rock and a hard place...Literally!!_

Rayquaza is caught on a rock and can't get out. "Oh man... oh how am I gonna get out of here...?" He said as he tried to pull his tail out. "Great!! Just great!!" Rayquaza yelled as he gave up.

He suddenly directed his eyes at a passing group of Pokemon. "Hey!! Over here!!" He yelled and all the Pokemon were freaked out by the large Pokemon and ran away. "Ah Crap..." Rayquaza sighed and kept trying to pull his tail out.

"Well atleast none of the legendaries are here to see this..." He said as ironically Darkrai and Cresselia passed by laughing at Rayquaza's misfortune. "Ah man... This seriously sucks... How can it get any worse?"

A wandering group of smeargles came by and looked at Rayquaza, after chatting a bit they all walked to Rayquaza looking up at it. "Yeah...?" Rayquaza said confused.

His question was answered as the smeargles started painting on him and the rock.

"Hey what are you doing!? That color doesn't work for me stop!!"

When they finished Rayquaza was completely colored in a rainbow of different colors. One of the smeargles took a picture of this sight. "This is so going on my blog!!" Said the smeargles as they all left.

"This seriously is not my day!!"


End file.
